Shoko Grimstone
"Never get between a chick and her motorcycle unless your looking to be left in the dust! ~ Shoko" 'Shoko Grimstone '''is one of the main characters in Salvation R. She was a wondering mercenary some time ago. Shoko rescued Yunie and Shura from Mania's prison and used flash bang grenades to secure the escape of both Yunie and Shura. Sometime later on Shoko was hired as Yunie's bodyguard. Shoko and Shura teamed up to get Yunie's soul back from the Underworld when she was defeated by Possesed Justin. After Yunie got her soul back, The three of them, with their combined might defeated Justin and Bealz lost possession of Justin and was consumed and destroyed by Eris. Shoko was promoted to officer rank because of her valiant effort, She can lead units of her own. Family Shoko spent most of her life as an orphan. She joined the Flame Python Gang when she was a teenager. Axel the gang leader took Shoko under his wing as his own daughter. Shoko got a motorcycle as a gift from the fellow gang members as appreciation to her joining the Flame Python gang. A Few years later the terrorist army, Cryo destroyed the gang with numerous bombings in Gaizen City. Weapons Roadkill is a weapon that is very useful while riding a motorcycle. The weapon has shotgun like firepower, which means it is a short range weapon and can cause serious damage when close to an opponent. Roadkill can also be used like a baton to knock out a foe cold with blunt force. The shotgun shells can penetrate any kind of bullet proof vests and cause some serious injuries to enemies. While riding a motorcycle the blade part of Roadkill can be used to slice tires, behead an enemy, or sever the arms of a foe. Shoko also uses a chain to drag her enemies until they die from the painful road rash torture. The chain can be used like rope but more far more lethal because of it being metal. Personality Shoko is a hot headed woman who loves to get into all sorts of trouble. Sometimes Shoko flirts with some women she finds to be attractive to her. Because of her being lesbian she is immune to Bram's attempts at flirting with her. Shoko also loves to lift weights on her spare time to tone her muscles. Shoko also loves to party hard at bars and clubs she often takes Shura and Nella with her to enjoy the fun too. Shoko is scared of Ghosts, Rats, and Crows. Her clothing she wears is mostly small men's sizes in shirts and pants because of her muscles always ripping out of regular women's clothes. Shoko sometimes likes to wear a thin bikini to show off her muscles and tan lines. In Salvation R's group Shoko is friends with Justin, Belle, Shura, Xena, Talon, Doug, Nella, and Yunie. Other Appearances Aside from Salvation R Shoko also appears in... Trivia * She was planned to be a male character but Zebuta wanted to make Shoko female instead. * The weapon, Roadkill was suppose to be a parody of Final Fantasy VIII's Squall's Gunblade but Zebuta wanted to make a weapon far more original. * Her name was supposed to be Marilyn. * She was planned to be a "trap" character but the idea was later used for Kanbei's character Samil. * Shoko is the first character in Salvation R to be in a same sex relationship. Voice Actors Kari Wahlgren (English) Aki Nagao (Japanese) Quotes "A... man? Do I look like a man to you!?!" ~Shoko yelling at Ashlee. "Whoa! Look at those knockers!" ~Shoko looking at Shura's breasts. "C'mon one drink ain't gonna kill ya!" ~Shoko offering a beer to Yunie. "Oh I'm so... kicking your ass!" ~Shoko threatening Bram when he tried to flirt with her. Theme Song Theme: Ridin' Hard! This song is written and performed by ET16 at Newgrounds' Audio Portal. Gallery Shoko on Hog.png|''Shoko Riding Motorcycle Shoko Company.png|''Shoko with Friends' Shoko and Axel.png|''Shoko and Axel Category:Characters Category:Heroes